


Naboo Tries To Help

by beforeclocks



Category: Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 04:18:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beforeclocks/pseuds/beforeclocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naboo's plan doesn't quite work out the way he'd planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naboo Tries To Help

**Author's Note:**

> An old fic written in 2009. Posted here to keep things tidy.

At the time Naboo had though it would be a good idea. After all, Howard was always complaining that he wasn’t as skinny as he used to be and Vince constantly moaned about how bored he was.

It gave them something to do, together, on the evenings when Vince wasn’t out. Naboo had thought it would bring them closer together, and maybe be a step towards stopping the arguments that seemed to flow between them on a daily basis.

But watching Vince now, throwing the Wii remote across the room, Naboo was seriously considering never trying to be helpful again.


End file.
